Lazy Days
by pearline
Summary: Sweet and fluffy AU story! Completed, but I might add new chapters if I get an inspiration.
1. Prequel

I had known him since junior high. He lived right next to my house, so we shared the same route to school. He even had some classes with me. A little by little I got to know him, then a little better and since high school he has been my best friend, a shoulder to cry on and the only person who made me laugh even at the darkest and saddest moment. Though lately, my feelings for him have changed… It's like seeing him through different eyes, seeing things I never noticed before. The fuzzy feeling warms my cheeks every time I see him. He makes me feel safe.

After the second high school year the summer vacation felt heavenly. The warm and sunny weather made enjoying the lazy days even better and, if you happened to have good company, you forgot that the third school year was mere weeks away. I laughed and lazed around even more that I usually did with him by my side every day. When it happened to rain we stayed inside watching silly movies and laughing even more. Though, he seemed to disappear on some evenings, like he had something better things to do. Of course I understood, he had his own life too. Still it felt kind of mysterious when he vanished like a ghost all of a sudden. Even his family didn't know where he went. But, he was a big boy, I knew he was alright.

I had recently gotten my driver's license and liked cruising around. It was kind of soothing, driving around with no rush to anywhere, just listening to music. It gave me time to think of him, of the tingling feeling in my stomach. And one day…


	2. THE lazy day

Lazy days are something I've always loved. You have nothing in particular to do, nowhere special to go, no one important to meet. You can just drive or walk around and enjoy the nice weather, joyful company or maybe just spend a moment all by yourself.

In the afternoon of one of those lazy kind of days I was driving from the city center to my house and plaid my favorite music from the car stereos almost as loud as they would go. I just cruised around without any haste, since the worst traffic had already gone, but even though I drove around and took the longest road possible I didn't expect to see anyone familiar or have to stop before my park slot, excluding the traffic lights, of course. But I didn't need a lot of persuasion to stop to offer Roxas a ride home, he shared the same route anyway.

"Hey Roxas!" I yelled from my opened window after turning the music volume way down. He almost walked past me. I yelled again –more loudly this time- and he raised his head and pulled one of his headphones out of his ear. He probably had been spending a lazy day himself, walking by the road all by himself and listening to music with a guitar on his back. He clearly didn't expect to see me, the look on his face was so surprised.

"You want a lift home?" I asked. His answer was a smile followed by a quick turn towards my pale blue car's shotgun door.

"Hi" he said after twisting himself into my car. "Thanks for the ride. It started to be a little bit too hot out there". He referred to the extreme weather. It gave us a reason to eat sea salt ice cream even more than usually.

"I know! That's one of the reasons I took the car today". I said and winked at him. I must say, air conditioning in a car is a wonderful thing to have. I checked the traffic and pulled the car back on the road.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, I was looking at the road and he out of the window. After a moment or two he broke the silence.

"Do you have something to do now?" I wasn't surprised at the question, we often hanged out.

"Nothing special. I was planning on continuing doing nothing, but I guess this time my mind is easily changed. Why do you ask?" I asked and took a quick glimpse at him. The smile I expected to see wasn't there for some reason.

"Umm… I just want to show you this place" he said. After that the only words we changed were the directions to his secret place. He did actually seem a bit out of the ordinary, a lot quieter and more thoughtful. I just hoped we'd be there soon so we could be normal with each other again.

After about 15 minutes of cruising we ended up driving small, silent roads of a cozy looking area filled with detached houses of various sizes. He told me to stop the car on a tiny car park between the two houses. After getting out of the car he headed for the wood around us. I wasn't so sure about following him anymore, my strappy sandals weren't of the best type of shoes for a hike. He noticed that I wasn't walking behind him and quickly turned to return to me.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. It's not too long from here anymore" he said, smiled at me and started pulling me towards the little path between the trees. We weren't usually like this, so silent and holding hands, but it didn't seem to bother him. Actually, I didn't mind it either. My hands were cold regardless the weather, so his warm touch felt nice.

The hike wasn't long, as he'd promised. His secret place was a small cliff between the trees. It was so high that you could see the whole city with one glance. The sun was already setting once we reached our destination. The sky was completely pink and gold spotted with darker red clouds. I spent a while just trying to catch my breath.

"Whoa… Roxas… This is amazing…" I whispered, so mesmerized by the view that I couldn't talk any louder. He let out a small laugh and pulled me a bit closer to him. When I finally turned to see him, I met his ocean blue eyes staring into mine intensely. It almost startled me, he never looked at me that way. Or then I just hadn't noticed it before. He turned his head slowly to look at the view.

"So this is where you disappear to… I whispered.

"I found this place about a week after we moved here. I was so mad at my parents and... Well, you know how I was then. Remember the massive argues with everybody and all?" he chuckled and continued.

"Anyways, I decided to blow off some steam and found a path from our backyard. It led here. Since then I've always come here to think or just to be alone for a while. I thought that only I'm allowed to come here, or with a person I care about really much" He turned to me then.

I couldn't do nothing else than stare at him. His gentle eyes made me blush crimson red and hide my face behind my hair.

"I haven't brought anyone else here before…" he whispered. The two small steps he took brought him even closer to me and the hand he raised to lift my face to his was warm. I couldn't do anything else, but to look into his eyes with tears in the corners of mine. This was the dream I had had for years, one that made me feel warm inside and brought a smile to my face.

"You're the only one I could ever think of bringing here… Because you're special…" I barely heard his voice anymore. His gentle fingers caressed my cheek and pulled my even closer. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears ran down from my eyes when I buried my face to his shoulder and threw my arms around his neck. One of his hands circled around my waist to pull me closer. Then I felt a small kiss on my cheek. It made me raise my head and after a few seconds of hesitation he brought his lips to mine.

The gentle touch made my head spin and I was waiting to wake up from the sweetest dream I've ever had, but I never did. When we stopped to catch our breaths, he pressed his forehead against mine. The smile on his face was the warmest I've ever seen.

"You know… All this time…" I look straight into his eyes now. "You've been special to me too…"

"This is just great…" he grumbled. I almost pulled myself away from his embrace feeling a little bit disappointed. Why did he kiss me like that if he…

"We have been waiting all this time for nothing" He smirked and kissed me again.

* * *

_Hi everybody! Thank you veryveryvery much for reading and I hope you liked it! I'd really appreciate a review :3 _

_About this story... I actually wrote: _

_1)__this part first, then the prequel. I felt that it needed something in the beginning. I'll probably write some kind on an epiloque/afterword too... We'll see. __  
__2) the story kind of... characterless? In the beginning that is. I didn't have any names in there, not a single word of character description (not much of it now, either...) After deciding the pair I just added a few names and such. _

_By the way, Naminé drives a baby blue New Beetle. _

_If somebody's interested, I listened to Marié Digby while writing, for example Spell, Miss Invisible, Voice on the Radio and Feel. _


End file.
